Don't Judge Me
by WIllsSonny
Summary: WilSon, bubbles, ducks and Cheetos. Enjoy! Cheers!


**Hey All, Here's a short, silly WilSon one-shot for no real reason whatsoever. I'm going on vacation and won't be able to update my stories for a couple weeks, but I had this idea running around in my brain and thought you might enjoy. Cheers! **

* * *

"Anybody home?" Will called out into the seemingly empty apartment, "Gabi?" He softly knocked on the door to her room and peeked in when there was no answer. "Gabi?" he said to the empty room. "Hmm, not here." He walked back to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a bottle of water and saw the note from Gabi stuck to the fridge door. "Will, I took Ari to the park, be back in a couple hours." Will took a sip of water and looked around the room, suddenly it hit him "I'm alone.", he thought. Sonny was still at the work, Gabi was with Ari at the park. "I'm finally alone! It's like a dream!"

He could barely contain his excitement at the realization of it, not that he would change anything in his life at all, though. He knew that he and Sonny were in a great place in their relationship, Gabi and Sonny were getting along for the most part and Arianna was the best thing that ever happened to him, but dear god, for the first time in countless months he was alone. Time to himself was rare these days and he'd almost forgot how it felt. "What should I do?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Ooh!" he said excitedly, rushing into his and Sonny's bedroom. "I can take a nap! I can sleep in the middle of the bed, with no scratchy toe nails rubbing against my leg!" He kicked off his shoes and tore off his t-shirt, lay down in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes, opening them back up immediately. "Shit, I'm not even tired."

"Ooh!" He jumped back up off the bed and pulled his jeans off. "I can walk around apartment in my underwear and nobody will complain!" To be fair, Sonny never complains about this, but Gabi seems to think it's inappropriate. Will strutted around the living room and kitchen in his black boxer briefs, smirking and nodding at no one. "Ooh!" He ran to the pantry and grabbed the bag of cheese puffs "I can walk around the apartment in my underwear and eat all the Cheetos by myself!" he shoved and handful of cheese puffs into his mouth, wiping his cheese powdered covered hand on the backside of his boxers and strutted around the apartment some more. He shoved another handful of Cheetos into his mouth and stopped, mumbling to himself with sudden disappointing recognition, "My dreams are small."

He wiped his cheesy hands on his butt again and a light bulb went off in his head. Since Gabi moved in and he saw all her stuff in the bathroom, he has been wanting to do something for months. He dropped the bag of cheese puffs on the floor in the middle of the room and rushed into the bathroom, throwing the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sonny opened the door and walked into the apartment, tossing his keys on the table. "Will, you home?" he asked. "Will?" he called again looking into their bedroom. He walked back to the living room and picked the cheese puffs up off the floor, confused. "What the…? Why are these on the ground?" He heard low music coming from the bathroom and muffled singing. He knocked on the door, "Will? Are you in there?"

Will picked up a handful of bubbles and rubbed them in his hair. He swayed back and forth, dancing to the music in the tub and splashing water over the side. He played with his hair, pressing it into a faux hawk with the bubbles. He picked up the rubber ducky they had for Arianna's bath time and held it in front of his face, "_I kissed a girl and I liked it… the taste of her cherry chapstick…_" he sang to it. "Actually, I didn't like it," he informed the rubber ducky, "but then I kissed a boy, and I did like it, a lot." He kissed the duck on the beak and sang some more, dancing in the tub, "_I kissed a duck and I liked it_…" he continued, suddenly jumping at the sound of the knock at the bathroom door.

"Will? Are you in there?" Sonny asked.

Will sat still in the tub. "Um… yeah." He called back nervously. "I thought you were at work?"

"Chad came in early, so I came home." Sonny said through the closed door. "Are you okay, I thought I heard something?" He reached for the doorknob.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Will heard the knob jiggle, "don't come in here!" he shouted to him.

"Why? What are you doing? Are you pooing?"

"No, I'm not pooing. Gross, Sonny. I don't even think that's a word."

"Then why can't I come in, I've seen you naked."

"No, No! Don't come in I'm, um… I'm doing… homework?" he said unconvincingly, shrugging to himself. "Homework? You dummy he's going to believe that." he thought.

"Homework in the bathroom?" Sonny asked. "What's going on? I'm coming in." Sonny turned the doorknob.

"No! Don't!" Will cried out to Sonny as the bathroom door opened.

Sonny threw the door open and snorted out a laugh at the sight of Will sitting in the tub holding the rubber ducky. The tub was filled almost to the edge with water; an excessive amount of bubbles covered the surface of the water so only Will's shoulders and head were visible. His hair was covered in suds and sticking up to a point in the middle and his face was covered in Gabi's green tea facial mask. Sonny covered his smile with his hand, trying to suppress his laughter, but failing miserably.

"Please, don't judge me." Will said.

"Whatcha….um, whatcha doing there?" he asked Will, letting out a chuckle with each pause.

"Just…taking a bath, I guess…yeah,so…" Will replied embarrassingly.

"Taking a bath, huh?" Sonny nodded agreeably, still stifling his giggles. "What's, uh… what's that?" he pointed to the duck.

"This?" Will held the duck up to him, "It's a, you know…a ducky."

"Ducky, huh?"

"Yep, mmhmm, Ducky… it's a… rubber one. Yep, rubber ducky." He nodded back at Sonny.

Sonny put his hand over his mouth again as he let out another guffaw. He pointed to his face and made circles with his finger, "And, this?" he asked though chuckles.

"Oh, that? That's a… moisturizing face mask."

"Face mask?"

"Yeah, it good for the pores… the uh, box said it was good for the…pores." Will sighed with embarrassment.

Sonny couldn't hold it in any longer. He sat down on the toilet and laughed hysterically. He could barely breathe he was laughing so hard, tears streamed from his eyes. He held his stomach from the aches of his funny fit.

"Ha, Ha. Yeah, yeah." Will mocked. "Just laugh it up, funny man." He threw the ducky at him.

"Ow!" He said through his laughter, catching the rubber ducky. "I'm sorry, you just look so stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No. You just look stupid. Cute, but stupid." Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Will in the tub.

"Hey!" Will complained and threw suds at Sonny.

"Stop, you got me wet!"

"Aww, poor guy. Come here, let me give you an I'm sorry kiss." Will smiled and held out his arms to Sonny.

Sonny knew better than to fall for it, "I'm not coming over there, you're going to pull me in."

"You know, Sonny. The water's still warm." Will said invitingly. "And there are plenty of bubbles left."

"Yeah?" Sonny asked, grinning at Will while unbuttoning his shirt."You better cover the ducky's eyes."

* * *

Gabi gently placed Ari in her crib and covered her with the blanket, walking quietly out the room and closing the door behind her. She headed toward the bathroom and stopped outside the door when she heard the music inside.

Sonny sat across from Will on the other side of the tub, his hair covered in suds and twisted into small spiky pigtails and his face covered in green tea face mask. "We should do this more often." He said to Will, blowing bubbles from his hand.

"We really should." Will nodded in agreement.

"Why is the water tingly?" he asked Will, who was playing with the duck.

"Gabi had sparkling bath beads."

"Can I play with the ducky?" Sonny asked.

"No, get your own."

"Come on, you have to share." He whined back.

"Fine, but only five minutes, then I get it back." Will handed the duck to him.

"Ahem…" Gabi cleared her thought at them.

Will and Sonny both turned toward the door at the same time, covered in bubbles and green tea face mask. Gabi stood in the doorway, having opened the door unnoticed by the two of them. The three of them looked back and forth to each other in awkward silence. Will and Sonny turned back to Gabi and smirked apologetically. Gabi grinned back and shook her head at them, then backed out of the room and shut the door.


End file.
